The Forbidden
by Wolf24
Summary: Matt has only been with the X-men for a short while, but when his ability to touch Rogue surfaces how will it affect his relationship with Tabitha?
1. The Banned Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men, however Matt is my character. The x-men belong to Marvel and the WB.  

Author's Note. Okay I don't know how old Tabitha is supposed to be, but in this fic she and Rogue are both sixteen and boom boom lives at the mansion. And my cable got cut out Bastards! So if my character development of Tabitha sucks, there is my excuse, I've never actually seen her in action. Matt has only been at Xavier's for about a month. 

Matt ran a hand through his brown hair. Sweat clung to his temple. Ahead of him Scott and Ray were climbing up the agility ropes. Matt wiped his hands on his PE shorts. The whistle blew and Matt charged up to the cable. Using his telekinesis he helped himself climb faster. 

"Helping yourself out a bit?" Jean smiled down at him from her position on the climbing net. Matt grinned.

"Damn straight Red. Whatever gets me outta here quicker." He said pulling himself up farther. 

Matt grabbed a wet towel and opened his locker. Scott and Evan were wiping the sweat away from their foreheads. 

"Whoo hoo, lookin' good Scott, been working out? My my Jean is lucky!" Matt laughed as Scott took off his shirt. 

"Shut up Matt, if you're just jealous." Scott teased. Matt pulled off his shirt to reveal a ripped and toned upper body.

"Damn man, where did you get those?" Asked Evan in a state of awe and jealousy.  

 "Worked out everyday at my old school." He said, a devilish smile spreading across his face. As he spoke Lance and Fred strutted into the locker room. 

"Hey Rakes, nice six pack, for a kid." Blob sneered. "Look how big mine is!" He said thrusting out his stomach.

"That's not a six pack Fred, it's a damn keg." Matt said lacing up his shoes.  The three X-men left the locker room. Jean and Rogue met them outside. Jean and Scott put their arms around each other. Matt watched as they walked down the hallway to their lockers. Ray and Tabitha were talking to a large crowd. Matt looked Tabitha over but quickly corrected himself. Matt punched Evan and Kurt, 

"Let's go guys," He said striding out to his car. Kurt popped up next to Matt in the X-jeep. Matt turned the keys. 

"Saw you looking at Boom Boom." Evan said. "You think she's hot?" he asked, a little surprised Matt hadn't looked at Magma. Matt shrugged. 

"She's okay, not really hot," Matt said waving off the question. 

"Not as good looking as Amara." Spyke said. Kurt snorted.

"Ja, if she would get rid of that bitchy attitude." 

"No kidding dude, she is a real bitch, but she's okay." Matt turned the wheel and slowed to a stop. "You think Magma's hot?" he said trying to penetrate Evan's cool exterior. 

"She's okay." Evan said vaguely. Matt smirked to Kurt. "Ja Amara is really hot." Kurt swooned spying Evan's face grow a little bit jealous. Matt jabbed Kurt in the side. "Leave him alone, if he wants to go after Magma who are we to stand in his way? I mean, if he likes the whole medieval torture thing let him go for it." Matt smirked turning the wheel.  Evan reached up and punched Matt in the arm. "Whatever guys, but I think you like Tabitha. Why don't you ask her out man?" Evan asked. Matt shook his head. 

"I never even said I liked her, let it go, I was just watching what she was doing." Matt said, pushing the fact that he did have a small fascination with Boom Boom out of his head.  Matt parked the car and stepped out. Ray, Jubilee and Rahne were talking in a circle. Jean and the others pulled up in Scott's car. The seven of them walked into the mansion. Tabitha walked in with Rahne. They were talking in hushed voices. Matt looked over his shoulder to the two girls. Tabitha smiled and continued walking. 

"A bit young eh?" Jean said coming up behind him. "Don't know what your talking about Jean." Matt said walking up the stairs. Jean folded her arms. "_You don't have to be a telepath to see that you like her._" Jean said silently letting her thoughts trickle into Matt's mind. Matt turned around. "_Fine I admit it, Mrs. Summers." _Matt thought letting Jean turn slightly red. 

Tabitha, Rahne and Jubilee sat in Rahne's bedroom. "He _is_ kinda cute." Tabitha said. "He was staring at you today." Rahne said shaking herself into her wolf form. She rolled on her back and stretched. "Not to mention the nice muscles." Tabby said. 

Matt sat in his room. He did like Boom Boom, he might as well face it. But she probably couldn't care if he existed or not. Matt looked out his window, the weekend had finally come, now he could relax, at least until training. A knock on his door shook him out of his daydream. Rogue poked her head in.

"Hey Matt, Kitty and Ah are going for burgers, you wanna come?" Matt got up. "Sure kid, let me grab my wallet." Rogue screwed up her face. "Kid? Ah'm a year younger than you. Whats the idea, you lookin' fer retirement early?" Matt smiled. "Sorry, saying back home, everyone calls everyone else a kid, it started with my grandpa, after he died his nicknames sorta stuck." Matt said taking his wallet off his dresser and shutting his bedroom door. 

"So like are you going to ask Tabitha out?"  Kitty asked, as Rogue pulled into the parking lot. Matt raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant. "Please, do you like her or not?" Kitty asked. Matt shrugged. "She's okay." 

"Ugh," Kitty groaned. "Just like ask her out!" Matt shook his head. 

"Where do you guys get this? I never even said I liked her." Kitty shrugged. "Kurt." Matt rolled his eyes. 

"Leave him alone." Rogue said stepping out of the car. Kitty made a face and followed the two older teens into the restaurant. Rogue and Mat sat down as Kitty trotted off toward the restroom. 

"It's gotta suck sharing a room with her." Matt said watching Kitty's ponytail swish down the narrow hallway. Rogue nodded.

"You get used to it."   
            The waiter came and took orders once Kitty returned and they ate their meals with little talk until Kitty broke the silence.

"So what was your life like back home?" Matt shrugged. 

"Born and raised in the same town my whole life. Nothing very interesting like some of you guys." He said taking a drink of Sprite. 

"Be thankful for that." Rogue said. Matt nodded. 

" Did you like have a girlfriend back home?" Kitty asked. 

"Nope. I did have one but we broke up a while ago. Why?"

"You like need to ask Boom Boom out."

"Give it a rest Kitty, mah head is startin' to hurt."

Matt shook his head, "I dunno,"  Kitty groaned. 

"If I had a guarantee, but I doubt she even cares."  He said. Kitty shrugged. 

"Like ask her to Homecoming." Matt looked up, he had neglected that prospect.  

"I'll ask her to the dance only if we double with you guys." 

"If Ah was going." Rogue said. Rogue had been asked by several boys but had turned all of them down. "Hard to dance if you can't touch anyone."  

"Well like try dancing with someone with fur." Kitty said. Sipping her drink. 

"Why not go with one of the X-men, they know where to touch and where not to." 

"With who?" Rogue asked. "Everyone has a date." She ran her gloved fingers across the top of her glass. 

"I'll make you a deal Rogue, I'll ask Tabitha to Homecoming if you promise to come in the group. Kitty and Kurt are going, but a couple other guys don't have dates." 

"Go stag, no way." Rogue didn't say anything after that.

Matt sat in Jean's room. 

_She deserves to go. Please come with us, if Scott comes she has one more to dance with. _

_Fine, but one dance then we are leaving to the party. _

_Great, thanks Jean. _Matt left the room and headed outside, now he had to do the hardest part. Tabitha was sitting with Rahne on a bench. Matt slowly approached. Rahne smiled but got up and left. 

"Hey," Matt said running a hand through his hair. Tabitha smiled. "Hey." She didn't seem particularly interested. Matt's usually confident self was slowly slipping away. 

"Anyway, just came to ask if you wanted to go to Homecoming with us, you know, a group thing." He mentally slammed himself for being so shy and awkward. To his surprise she smiled. 

"Kay." She said. Then she walked smoothly away.  Matt swaggered back into the mansion, his confidence returning. Tapping on Rogue's door he picked a flower from a vase on the table. Rogue opened her door.

"Better get a dress." He said holding up the rose. 

Rogue, Kitty, Jean and Tabby sat in the store waiting as they took turns trying on dresses. Kitty was so wrapped up in going to Homecoming she didn't notice the sly comments Rogue and Tabitha made about her. 

The guys on the other hand stood around waiting for Kurt to find a tux that fit correctly. 

"Hurry it up Kurt." Scott said glancing at his watch. We need to go."

"Ja ja, just a minute." He said emerging form a dressing room wearing a tux that his animal like feet kept tripping on. 

"That one is the closest your gonna find blue boy."  Matt said. The two groups met up after they finished and rode home in weary induced silence. Matt kept stealing glances back at Boom Boom but she kept content looking out her window. Scott looked at Matt, but Matt couldn't tell what he was thinking. 

Rogue stood in front of the mirror twisting to get a good look at how her dress fit on her. It was a deep blood red with long black gloves. Kitty came in, her turquoise dress sparkling until Rogue had to turn her head away. 

"You excited?" Kitty asked bubbling over with enthusiasm. Rogue shrugged.

"Ah dunno Pryde, going stag is like a fifth wheel maybe Ah better not go." She pulled the dress over her head and got dressed. 

"Phh, don't let Matt hear you say that, he made a bet and he seems like pretty intent on keeping it."   

Rogue looked up, and smiled slightly.

            Matt, Scott, Jean and the rest of the group headed through the brightly lit doors to the hotel. Jean and Scott instantly diverged from the group seeing a cluster of their friends but the rest stayed together. They sat down at a table and Matt tried to find a way to worm out a good way to get Tabitha to dance with him. Finally he just stood and asked. Boom Boom, got up and the two headed out to the dance floor followed by their friends all pairing up. Evan, who had gone in the group timidly asked Rogue to dance, somewhat afraid of her reaction. Surprisingly she smiled and accepted. 

"Hey Tabby, will you go out with me?" Matt kicked himself in his mind, he sounded like a thirteen year old boy. He held his breath waiting for an answer. 

"You mean date?" she asked. Matt admired her flowing confidence that emerged through her answer.  "Sure." She said never breaking pace. 

As the night dragged on Matt kept an eye on Rogue, shockingly she was always being asked to dance, even by people not in their crowd. It seemed all of her fear had almost melted. Matt sat down for a minute his feet aching while Tabitha and Evan went to get punch. Kitty and Kurt were still dancing, Matt didn't know if they had stopped once. Rogue came and sat down, she was out of breath and a strand of white hair hung in her face. 

            "Having fun?" Matt asked. She nodded. 

            "I knew you would, how many people asked you to dance?"  Rogue shrugged modestly. "Ah dunno." 

            "Well, we haven't danced yet, you want to?" Matt asked holding out his hand. Rogue smiled and stood. The two danced slowly around the room, Matt being careful not to touch Rogue's skin. 

            "So how many, really?" Matt asked. 

            "Ah don't remember, maybe eight that weren't in the group."

Matt looked down at his feet, careful not to tread on Rogue's. Scott and Jean were leaving for the party. 

            "Bye guys," Jean said coming over to them. "We'll be home later."  Matt nodded as the two walked away.

            "Jean wait!"  Matt said, grabbing Rogue's arm heading after Jean. She turned her head.  "What?"

            "You have my car keys in your purse." Jean tossed him the keys. As he bent to catch them his hand slipped and fell down Rogue's shoulder to the two inches of skin that lay unprotected. Rogue jerked back in shock but Matt caught the keys and stood, seemingly unaware of his mistake. Rogue sucked in her breath, as he turned to face her. A silver light hung around his hand, shining and shimmering in the lights of the dance. Matt put a hand to his head.

            "My head is killing me, I think I'd better sit down for a minute." Matt sat and slowly the silver film that wound its way around his fingers vanished. Sweat dripped from his hair and he stood a little shakily. 

            "Kid, I think I'm coming down with something, I gotta go." He said. Rogue broke her silence. 

            "Ya want me to drive ya? Ya don't look to good Rakes." Matt nodded. Rogue told Kitty that they were leaving and she walked with Matt out to the car. Matt breathed in the cool air in relief. 

            Sorry we didn't get to finish the dance Rogue, I don't know what's wrong." 

Rogue shivered slightly. 

            "Ah think Ah do." She said nervously. Matt looked up curiously. 

            "When ya went to get your keys, your hand slipped and touched mah skin." 

            "Aren't I a little too conscious for that?" Matt asked. 

            "Ah don't understand." Rogue said. "This has never happened before. Maybe we should talk to the Professor." 

Matt however wanted conformation. He reached out to touch Rogue's arm again. Rogue backed away.

            "What the hell ya think your doing?" she asked alarmed. 

            "Just making sure, come on Rogue, what's the worst that could happen, I'll pass out, that's it." Rogue looked at him nervously. 

            "Fahne, but it was your idea."  Cautiously Matt reached out and brushed his fingers against her arm. The silver glow returned and Matt put a hand to his temple, but that was all that happened. Matt withdrew his hand and looked at Rogue. She looked halfway between joy and being terrified. Matt stood and held his hand up. Rogue peeled off her glove and set her hand up against his. A life in gloves had left her skin untanned; it looked especially white against Matt's. They both sucked in their breath as the warmth of their blood rushed through their fingertips. 

            Matt felt pain surge through his head for a brief moment the then subsided.  He sat down in the passenger seat of the car. Rogue sat down and turned on the ignition. The ride home was completely silent except for Matt's heavy breathing. When they reached the institute he stumbled up to his room and lay on his bed. He felt a deep tiredness crawling down his spine and spreading to his legs. He pulled off his tux and ripped the bow tie from his neck. Exhausted he hit his pillow and fell asleep.

            Rogue sat in her room gazing dazed at her hand. She had _touched_ someone. Her emotions welled up inside of her. As a solitary tear ran down her race she jammed her fist into her pillow. _Why did she have to touch someone?! _ Someone she would never have reason to touch again. She had finally gotten what she had wondered about for years but now it was gone as soon as it had come. Rogue changed into her regular clothes and walked outside. She passed Logan on her way out.  He looked at her for a moment but said nothing. 

            Outside Rogue sat on the grass. The moon peaked down on her from behind the trees and bathed the ground in a silver light. Almost the same color Matt had been when he touched her. Rogue pushed him out of her thoughts Maybe the professor could simply wipe the memory away. Rogue looked behind her as a car pulled up. Scott and Jean stepped out. They were smiling and talking quietly. They were freely touching each other, even holding hands. Rogue glared at them and turned away. 

            Throughout the rest of the weekend Rogue didn't stay home. She stayed out with friends and came home late. She avoided Matt and Tabitha at all costs. Sunday night she fell into her bed thankful that school would resume and she didn't have any classes with Matt. 

            Rogue opened her locker and took out her books. Stuffing them into her bag she straightened and closed the metal door. She walked down the hall and stopped abruptly when she saw Matt and Tabitha walking down the hall together. She walked faster, diverting her gaze.

            "Hey Rogue," Matt said waving to her. Rogue looked up and murmured something. 

            "Do we have any homework in history?" Tabitha asked. 

            "Uh, yeah, just some questions outta the book." Rogue said. Matt gave her a secretive smile and left for his next class leaving the two girls alone.

            "Rogue! Hey Rogue, over here!" Matt called. Rogue walked over to the car. 

"You need a ride home?" he asked. She looked over at Scott's car. It was already full. 

            "Sure." She said. Matt started the engine as Rogue sat in the front passenger seat.

            "Where's Boom Boom?" She asked as the car turned the corner.  Matt shrugged. 

            "She said she was going somewhere with a couple of friends." Rogue let out a small breath as they stopped in traffic. Rogue noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

            "Hey are my hands cold?" he asked suddenly and put his hand against her face. Instinctively she pulled back but Matt continued to drive, his hand on her face. 

            "God Rogue, you need to get used to this. Now that you can touch someone I want you to at least experience a _few things_."  Rogue smiled faintly. 

            "Alright," She said. She pulled off her gloves. Matt shook her bare hand. 

            "Deal?"

            "Deal." 

            An almost eerie silvery light illuminated Matt's bedroom as he and Rogue laughed quietly. The two lay on the ground arm wrestling. 

            "You're never going to win." Matt smiled as he held Rogue's arm inches from the ground. 

            "Wanna bet Rakes?" with an amazing display of strength she nearly pinned his arm to the ground.  Matt's face let out a look of shock.

            "You touched Logan lately?" Matt asked. Rogue smiled. Matt looked at his clock. 1:42 burned brightly in red. 

            "We have school tomorrow." He said dejectedly. Rogue stared at the clock in disbelief. 

            "The professor is going to kill us." Matt said. 

            "Nah, he doesn't go nosing around our minds unless we ask."  She said.

            "Yeah but can't he pick up on us?" Rogue shrugged. 

            Matt released her arm and stared at her dark green eyes. They held anger fear and hatred in their depths. On impulse Matt leaned forward kissed her. They stayed that way for nearly 30 seconds before Rogue pulled away. Matt's mouth went dry. Halfway between confusion, happiness and hatred Rogue left the room. 


	2. Whatever You Think

            Matt opened his eyes; the sun was peeking through his window sending beams of light across his bed. The beautiful morning deceived his mind of the underlying layer of emotion that was churning in the mansion. With self hating realization Matt remembered what had happened the night before. Heaving himself up into a sitting position he reached for a shirt. 

            Rogue sat in her and Kitty's room staring at the ceiling. There was no way she could go out there and face him after what had happened the night before. Rogue debated what to do. She should have punched him. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to cause him physical pain in some way. She ran a brush through her hair and stood up. 

            _I want you to at least experience a few things._ That's what he had said, maybe he just wanted her to experience _that_. Rogue pushed it out of her mind and went to brush her teeth. 

            Matt and Tabbby kissed hello and left for school. Rogue watched them leave and then went to Scott's car. She breathed a sigh of relief, not having to talk to Matt. Jean grabbed her bag and stepped towards the car. She noticed Rogue's silence and insecure posture.

            "What's the matter?" she asked 

            "Nothin'" She said defensively. 

            Matt looked at Tabby out of the corner of his eye. She was rifling through her purse looking for something. Matt debated whether of not to tell her what happened but the dryness in his mouth kept his tongue from moving. He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the school and he nearly ran to his locker. He busied himself shoving books onto the shelf when Kitty bounced up beside him. 

            "What did you and Rogue do last night?" she asked incredulously. Matt looked down at her.

            "What do you mean?" he asked putting on an innocent face. 

            "She like didn't come in till like two o'clock in the morning." She said narrowing her blue eyes. "She said she was with you." Matt shrugged.

            "Just talking." He said trying to get her to leave. 

            "About what?" Kitty said cornering him against his locker. 

            "Nothing." Matt said starting to walk away. Kitty groaned and left. Matt was too busy looking over his shoulder at Kitty and he nearly slammed into Rogue. They both sucked in their breath and stared at each other for a moment. Slowly Matt's brain began to turn again.

            "Rogue, I'm sorry about what happened last night, it just sort of came out of nowhere." He said scouting the crowds for Tabitha. 

            "Yeah, whatever," Rogue said. She pushed past him and continued to her next class. Matt closed his eyes and leaned against the lockers.

            "What are you doing?" Tabitha asked walking up to him. Matt told her he had a headache. They kissed, but Matt's thoughts wandered back to Rogue. He could see her eyes staring at him, filled with hate, confusion and a tinge of happiness. His thoughts were abruptly cancelled when Tabitha left to go to her next class. Matt turned and left. Around the corner Jean watched them leave. 

            Jean looked over her shoulder at Matt. He sat staring down at his notebook, tapping a pen on his desk. She debated whether or not she should look in his head but quickly reprimanded herself and decided against it.  Matt looked up at her and forced a smile. She caught a glimpse of his notes, in the corner of the page a picture of a girl with two white streaks of hair lay flatly on the surface of the desk. 

            Lunch rolled around, but for fear of seeing each other Matt and Rogue didn't meet up with the others. 

            "Have you noticed anything different about Rogue lately?" Jean asked as she and Scott walked to his car. He shrugged.

            "Now that you mention it, she has been acting strange lately, even stranger than her usual self." Scott said, adjusting his sunglasses. Jean looked around for the other two mutants, but they were nowhere to be seen. Jean put a hand to her temple. 

            "Rogue is with Kitty, Matt's off with Tabitha." She said dropping her books into Scott's car. 

            Matt sat with Tabby overlooking the school grounds from their spot on the hill. He sighed disconsolately. Tabitha looked up at him. His eyes searched the distance without seeing.

            "What's wrong?" she asked, expecting a meaningless answer, and not really caring what he said. Matt sat silently before he took in a deep breath. 

            "I kissed another girl." He said. Tabitha jerked away and stood up.

            "What?!" She asked furiously. Matt pulled himself off the ground. 

            "I'm sorry, it came out of nowhere. I'm really sorry Tabby"

            "Who was it?" she asked, her eyes narrowed, her hands on her hips. 

            "Just a girl I was talking to, she had never been kissed, I wanted to help her out."

            "I said _who_." Tabitha said, her anger growing. 

            "Does it really matter? It was me who kissed her, she pushed me away. Its not her fault." Tabitha continued to glare at him. 

            "Tabby, I'm really sorry, how would you have liked it if I hadn't told you?" 

Her look softened a bit but she remained stiff. 

            "You better pray I'm in a good mood." She said. The look in Matt's eyes made her lose a small piece of her anger. Not wanting to let herself soften she turned and walked away. Matt hung his head and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to see Jean come up behind him. She lifted him up with a hoist of her hand. Matt smiled.

            "Thanks." He said.

            "Just something to lift your spirits, something you want to talk about?" Matt shifted on his feet. Raising his own hand he lifted Jean's hair out of her face and put it behind her shoulders, still three paces away. 

            "Jean, if you found out you could help out a friend who's had it rough, but you'd end up hurting someone else would you do it?" 

            Jean looked into his bluish gray eyes. "Depends," she said. "I'd need to know the circumstances."

Matt held a hand to her head and let her power sweep his mind. As she saw his memories of kissing Rogue she drew in a breath and abruptly let go of his head. 

            "How is this possible?" 

            Matt looked around and picked up a sharp stick. He dragged it across the back of his hand, but no blood seeped from a fresh cut. His hand turned silver and the image of the stick became distorted. Matt dropped it. Jean grabbed his hand and examined it. 

            "You need to see the professor."

            Matt sighed. He didn't want Xavier to know about him and Rogue. Jean and promised to keep quiet, but he wasn't sure what would happen when Xavier found out. Tabitha had forgiven him after several days, and everything was back to normal, in no way did Matt want to disrupt the peace. He had practiced in his room for days, setting his hand in flames, even avoiding injury. Rogue had been avoiding him like he was carrying the plagues of Egypt. He had tried to talk to her, but she was always making excuses. In one final attempt Matt waited for Rogue to walk past his room. Rogue followed Jean down the hall towards the kitchen. As she paced by Matt swung open his door and pulled her into his room. 

            "What the hell are ya doing!" She said as he forced her to sit. 

            "We need to talk." He said more earnestly than he had planned. 

            "About what?" she asked trying desperately to push away the subject.

            "About, what happened that night." He said making sure his door was closed.

            "What about it?" she said acting annoyed. Matt was getting irritated. 

            "I just wanted to apologize, you know, it was uncalled for, it was a total accident."  Rogue shrugged.  

            "Okay." She said emotionlessly. 

            "Come on Rogue, at least make fun of me or something. I want things to be normal again." He pleaded.

            Rogue laughed suddenly. Matt's questioning look only made the spasms of laughter more uncontrollable. 

            "What?" He asked.

            "Nothin' you just sound like a girl." She said pushing a strand of hair out of her face, and mimicking his earnest apology. Matt laughed too in an attempt to cover the uncomfortable moment. 

            "Rakes, you're a dickhead." She laughed. Matt pushed her over.

            "Bitch." He said. They shammed a fight, both growing more comfortable. 

            "So how was it?" Matt asked regaining his composure. Rogue looked up.

            "What?" 

            "The kiss." 

            "Oh, right." She said. "What the hell am Ah supposed to compare you to? Ah've never kissed anyone before."

            Matt shrugged. "I don know, compare kissing an apple."

            "_Kissing an apple?"_ she said, her dark eyes laughing at his remark. 

            "Yeah, you know, when you bite into an apple next time, kiss it first." 

            "Your insane." She said.

            The two wrestled around, Rogue not wearing her gloves, when Jean knocked on the door and opened it slightly. Rogue quickly hid her hands but Matt didn't show any nervousness.

            "Its okay Rogue, I know." Jean said stepping into the room. Matt used a little teke to pull out a chair for the red head. Jean sat down and folded on leg over the other. 

            "Have you talked to the professor yet?" she asked. Matt flashed a mischievous smile and shook his head.

            "Why? Secrets are more fun." He said lifting Rogue up with his telekinesis and letting her float in the air before setting her down on the bed. Jean gave a disapproving shake of the head.

            "You could be mutating too fast, he needs to know." Matt shrugged.

            "Fine, come on Rogue." He said and they walked down the stairs to Xavier's study. He looked up from his papers 

            "Matthew, Rogue, what can I do for you?" he asked, smiling. 

            "Just came to say hi professor." Matt said casually.

            "Hold still Rogue you have an eyelash on your cheek." He said. Before Xavier could say anything he put his bare hand against her face and brushed away the imaginary lash. Xavier's smile vanished and was replaced with a look of concern. 

            "Matthew, what has happened to you?" he asked, almost not believing what he saw in front of him. Matt stood smiling, his hand glowing in the shimmering silver light. 

            "Check it out Professor." He said enthusiastically. He pulled out a flamethrower from the kitchen and snapped it to life. He set his bare hand in the flame, watching as the silver light kept the fire from harming him. Xavier wheeled over and took Matt's hand in his. He examined it. 

            "You need to see Dr. McCoy." He said. 

            Matt sat on a medical bed in the mansion infirmary. Hank stood with his back to him observing data that flashed across the screen. Xavier sat next to him. 

            "Keep at it Hank, tell me when you discover something. My eyes are too old for this." Xavier said rubbing his temples.

            "Care keeps his watch in every old man's eye." Hank said quoting his favorite writer. Xavier smiled. 

            "Shakespeare did have a keen sense on the written word." He said. Xavier left as Hank came over and examined Matt's hand. 

            "Sorry I didn't come in earlier." Matt said. "Not really fond of medical things." 

            "People who are always taking care of their health are like misers, who are hoarding a treasure which they have never spirit enough to enjoy."  Hank said. Matt shrugged.

            "Shakespeare?"  He asked.

            "Sterne actually." Hank said looking up and giving Matt a calming smile. 

            "How do you remember all those quotes?" Matt asked in awe.

            "A strong memory is generally coupled with an infirm judgment." McCoy said. "Written by Montaigne, but my judgment is always firm." He said. Matt smiled, and left with Hank's approval. 

            Sitting in the sun under a tree Matt and Tabitha sat together soaking in the warming rays. Magma had been smart enough to point out to Tabitha that she herself flirts with everybody, so Matt's little act of indiscretion was forgivable. Though Matt came to the institute with a crush on Boom Boom he found himself looking at Rogue more and more often. Hank walked up to the two teens. He smiled warmly down to them.

            "Excuse Tabitha, might I borrow Matt for a moment?" Tabitha smiled and rolled onto the ground. Matt stood up and followed Hank a few yards away. 

            "Matter displacement." Hank said. He held up a manila folder. Matt flipped through it. 

            "Your mutation allows you to touch things without the dangerous side affects. Hence your ability to hold you hand in flame and touch Rogue." Matt thanked the doctor, kissed Tabitha goodbye and ran into the mansion. Galloping up the stairs Matt ran straight into Scott. Both men were knocked backward and Scott's glasses flew off. Scott clamped a hand over his eyes. 

            "Watch it Rakes!" he exclaimed pulling himself off the ground and searching blindly for his glasses. Matt handed Scott his glasses and apologized sheepishly. Scott turned and watched as Matt ran down the hall. 

            "What is he so happy about?" Scott asked as Jean came up behind him. She shrugged.

            Matt ran to his room and threw the file on his desk. Even he didn't know why he was so pleased. Maybe he was glad because it wasn't a passing side effect of his mutation, that it was a permanent characteristic. Matt opened the file and read a few paragraphs. Slowly, inevitably his mind slipped from the paper down the hall to Rogue. He wondered what she was doing. 

            Snapping awake at the sound of Roberto and Ray fighting outside, Matt reprimanded himself for thinking about a girl besides Tabby. But he couldn't stop _thinking_ _about her._ Unable to focus he walked down the hall and back outside. Looking around he saw Tabitha talking to Jubilee. Matt felt compelled to walk over, but for some strange reason he walked in the other direction.  Rounding the corner, he nearly collided with someone again. Matt looked down to see Rogue. 

            "Sorry," he said. He looked at her eyes, afraid she would be angry with him for some unknown reason but she shrugged it off. She continued walking but he grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner. 

            "What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. His mind raced for an answer but all that came out of his mouth was a sigh.

            "I-um, do you want to-um, take a walk?" he finished lamely. A smile flitted across her lips and she glanced around the corner at Tabitha and Jubilee, deep in conversation. 

            "Ah dunno if it's such a good idea." Rogue said jerking her head towards Tabitha. Matt frowned slightly in his girlfriend's direction. 

            "Come on, she doesn't know it was you. Please?" His stormy sea eyes hit a soft spot in her and she walked with him toward the pool. Their silence was almost comical but the birds and the noises of the others made it less awkward. 

            "So…. What did you eat this morning?" Matt asked. Rogue stifled a small laugh.

            "Cereal and an apple." She smirked.

            "Ah, an apple." Matt said, putting his arms behind his back. "Was he a good kisser?" 

            "Ah dunno, he could have been better." 

            "Better like more qualified, or was his mouth just a strange shape?" He asked looking down at her profile. He smiled as he saw her face break into a small smirk. 

            "Not as good as some that I've had." Rogue remarked thoughtfully. 

            "Why Rogue." Matt said in a philosophical tone. "I believe you've only kissed once before. Who was he, anyone I know?"

             "Maybe." She shrugged. 

            "What did this mystery man look like?" Matt asked with false curiosity and a skeptical look.

            "He was tall." She began letting out a small breath. "He had brown hair and gray blue eyes."

            "Ruggedly handsome?" Matt joked giving her shoulder a nudge with his own. She chuckled. 

            "Maybe, not too bad." She said shaking her head to move the white hair from her eyes. Matt looked down at her as she spoke.

            "Don't know what he saw in me." She finished. Matt stared at her in shock. 

            "I bet I know what he saw." They stopped walking and faced each other. "I think he saw beautiful green eyes, and a perfect face, and a great personality." She peered up at him form beneath her hair.

            "I think he has a girlfriend." She whispered. Matt looked up to see Tabitha coming up behind him. 


	3. Just Friends

Boom Boom bounced loosely up to Matt and swung he arms around him. She leapt up and pressed her mouth to his. Matt hugged her, a little reluctantly. Rogue looked away. Matt tried to get Tabitha to slacken her hold. 

            "Watcha doin'?" Tabby asked snapping a big bubble in Rogue's face. 

            "Just talking about homework." Matt said, winking to the girl in green. 

            Saturday came rather uneventfully, but Tabitha woke up at early. She crept down the hall to Matt's bedroom. He lay in his shorts with his bare arms thrown to the side. Tabitha sat on his bed and glared into his sleeping eyes. Feeling the intense look he opened his eyes. 

            "Hey." He said stretching. Tabitha continued her fierce stare. 

            "What's the matter?" he asked sitting up. 

            "What's the deal with you and Rogue?" she glowered. Matt raised his eyebrows. 

            "Me and Rogue?" he asked. "Nothing, we're just friends. You know, like you and Kurt." He said. Tabitha said nothing, all she did was flirt with Kurt when Matt wasn't around. 

            "We're just friends." Matt said lying against the wall and pulling Tabby against him. 

            Rogue sat alone in the café running her fingers across her coffee mug. She looked into its brown swirling depths. Yet all she saw was Matt's face. The words 'just friends' wound around her mind. They were just friends. Just friends, nothing more. Rogue brushed the hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. She didn't notice when a familiar face stepped into the café. 

            Lance's gaze swept across the shop. He could see Rogue sitting alone, just staring at her mug.  Lance ordered a latte and paced across the floor.

            "Mind if I join you?" he asked peering under her hair. 

            "Whatever." She mumbled. Lance scooted into the booth. 

            "How are you doing?" he asked. Rogue gave him a skeptical look. "Like you care." She said. Lance ran a hand through his hair.

            "Course I care, we used to live together, remember?" he said chuckling. Rogue just shook her head. 

            "What do you want?" she asked. Lance looked at her as if hurt. 

            "Ouch, lighten up Rogue. I just wanted to see how you are doing." 

            "Ah'm fine." She said looking up. He smiled. He stood up and tousled her hair.

            "Kinda miss having you around." He said. "Can't have an intelligent conversation with anyone at home." He took his drink and left. 

            Rogue watched him leave. Her coffee jumped and sloshed over the table as she slammed her fist into it's surface. 

            Matt sat with Jean in her bedroom. She sat, legs folded at her desk and he lay on her bed watching a stuffed bear move without stimulation. 

            "Who is it?" she asked, watching as her bear spun in the air. Matt sat up.

            "I don't know." He said running a hand through his dark brown hair. The teddy bear dropped out of the air and landed with a 'pumph' on her bed. "I don't know what to do Red. What would you do?" he looked up. His sad stormy eyes made Jean want to pet him like a dog and tell him everything would be fine. But she didn't have the power. 

            "I don't know. What do you like about Tabby and what attracts you to Rogue?" Matt sighed. "Tabby is so free, ya know, she doesn't give a damn what people think. But she can also be cruel to other people. But she really has a good personality. Rogue, is like an abused puppy. She only lets in a few people. I look in her eyes and I see all that hate, and fear. I want to reach out to her, tell her things are okay. And her mind, she can tell exactly what kind of person you are, how you react to different things. And her eyes, one look from them can make you want to kill yourself, and another look can make you the happiest person on earth." He stopped and looked off into the emptiness of the ceiling as if her were staring at Rogue's eyes at that very moment. 

            "So who is it?" he asked her. "What do you think?"  Jean sighed. "I think you already know." 

Reviews are much appreciated. I need them for motivation. **_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. We've Got To Stop Doing That

**Thank you all for the great reviews! They gave me the motivation I needed. Don't stop reviewing!**

Matt walked slowly down the hall only to have his thoughts interrupted by a BAMF that brought Kurt to his side. 

"Vhat's up?" he asked shoving his blue face in front of Matt's. Matt shrugged  and kept walking. 

"Vant to go to the movies?" Kurt asked reappearing again in front of the taller man. Matt shook his head.

"No thanks." He said dejectedly. "Hey have you seen Rogue?" 

Rogue lay in her and Kitty's bedroom listening to her Discman. The noise of the punk band drowned out the knocking at the door. Hearing no answer Matt poked his head through the opening. Rogue lay on the bed, her eyes closed. He walked gingerly over the discarded clothes on the floor and gently took her headphones off. Rogue's eyes snapped open. 

"What?" she asked curtly. Matt ignored her bad mood. 

"Come on, get up, we're leaving." He said. He pulled her into a sitting position and laced up her boots. Rogue ignored him and lay back down. Matt only pulled harder. 

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped. 

"Touchy today Rogue, get your ass off the bed. We're going to go have some fun."

"No." she said flatly. Matt looked into her eyes. Anger burned deep in them. 

"Fine, if you feel that way." He said. Grabbing her arm he pulled her up and slung her over his shoulder. 

"Let go of me!" she hissed. Matt shook his head. 

"No…I don't think I will." Matt said. 

"Ah swear to gawd Matt if ya don't put me down Ah'm gonna-"

"Do what? Touch me?" Matt said. "Sorry Roguey, that doesn't work on me."  Matt carried her out to the X-Jeep and piled her in the front passenger seat. As they pulled out he waved to Jean who had kindly agreed to clear his path without raising suspicion. 

"So, how you doing?" Matt asked conversationally as the rolled down the lane. 

"Hmm, Ah've just been abducted. How do you think Ah am?" she sneered. Matt laughed. 

"Where are we goin'" she asked crossing her arms. 

"Anywhere you want. I just want to be seen with a pretty girl." Matt smirked. Rogue felt the heat in her face rise but it was hard to discern from anger. 

"So where's Boom Boom then?" she sneered. Matt shrugged. 

"I think she went to the movies." He said. He stopped the car at the river and stepped out. 

"Are you coming?" he looked over to Rogue. She sighed and stepped out of the vehicle. They walked down the path, Rogue's mood improving slightly. 

Matt buckled himself into the front passenger seat. Rogue was fiddling around with her belt. Matt reached over but she jerked away. 

"Ah can get it." She said, but he reached again. Matt twisted the belt and jammed it into its safety holder. It clicked. It was then that Matt realized that his hand was very close to Rogue's leg. 

"Uh, sorry." He said, pulling his hand away. At the same moment they both leaned towards the other and kissed. After a second they both pulled away. 

"We've got to stop doing that." Matt said. Rogue's face broke into a smile.  

The movie theater was full of hushed voices as the previews flashed over the screen. Tabitha sat in the back row with Ray and Iceman. Feeling restless she paced into the lobby. She spied Pietro talking to Lance as he threw popcorn down his throat. Lance was sipping on a coke when he left out the front doors. 

"Hey Speedy." Tabby said walking up to Pietro and leaning on the counter. He flashed a quick smile and offered her some popcorn. 

Matt and Rogue waited patiently in the drive through of McDonalds. Matt's eyes gleamed as he asked Rogue what she wanted to order. The voice in the box cackled to life and Matt ordered to meals, to sprites, and one large ice water. As they pulled ahead Matt eased on the breaks. 

"Ever play Fire in the Hole?" he asked, his devilish smile widening. Rogue cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. 

"Watch and learn." He said. He pushed the car forward to the window. The server passed back the sack and pops. 

"And here is your ice water." She said, rather uninterested.  Matt took the ice water, paid and the server took the next order. As he came back into view Matt shouted, "Fire in the hole!" and threw the ice water back in at the server. She screamed as the ice cubes hit her and one managed to find its way inside her shirt. Matt slammed the gas peddle down the they sped down the road.

Even Rogue had to laugh at Matt's prank. As he passed out the food she slowly regained her composure. They ate mostly in silence with the occasional snicker. 


	5. Fights and Sudden Crashes

"¡Mierda!" The shout rang out and rattled Matt's window. Matt looked outside to see Roberto chasing Ray. "¡Maldito a sea!" he yelled. The two boys glared at each other. Roberto picked up a rock and hurled it through the sky. Ray began to duck but Matt held out his hand and suspended the rock in the air. 

"What's going on?" Matt shouted down to the fighting teammates. 

"He's crazy man!" Ray yelled. 

"I am not!" Roberto fumed. "¡_El _esta loco!" Matt smiled. He'd taken four years of Spanish. 

"¿Como estas Roberto, que pasa?" Matt questioned. Roberto called out how Ray had dumped ice water on him. Matt chuckled. 

"What is he saying?" Ray shouted. 

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Roberto snapped in Berzerker's direction. They continued to run, but Matt didn't have a chance to watch because something heavy hit his back and wrapped its arms around his face. Matt sniffed the air. 

"Tabs?" he asked. 

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked releasing him and batting her eyelashes. 

"Because you smell good." He remarked. She jumped on his back again but he dumped her on his bed. They wrestled around for a few minutes before Matt kissed her and let loose his hold.  

"What do you want to do today?" Tabitha slumped.

"We have training. But after that you wanna go to the mall?" Matt's smile vanished for a moment. 

"The mall?" he sneered. "Who would want to go to the mall?" he said tickling her. 

The danger room was filled with every student. From Scott to Jamie they were all there. Logan stalked in front of them. 

"Alright, shut up." He growled. The talking instantly ceased. "You'll be divided into teams. Its Capture the flag, but its gonna be our way." Logan smiled. 

"Cyclops, Rogue, Teke (Matt's codename, pronounced Tek) Nightcrawler, Iceman, Jubilee, and Multiple are team one. Jean, Shadowcat, Spyke, Berzerker, Sunspot Cannonball Boom Boom, and Wolfsbane are team two." 

The teams bunched close together, discussing their plans as the simulation started. A long howl announced Wolfsbane's presence. 

"After her!" Cyclops shouted. Nightcrawler disappeared but Rahne was too fast. She dodged the attacks easily. Cannonball pounded past Rogue and accidentally struck Multiple. Clouds of Jamies filled the room but Berzerker's shocks dissipated them all. 

Whizzing past everyone Spyke ran for a cable as he heard Iceman closing in behind him. He was nearly back on his side when he saw Magma. She smiled as he ran past and held up her flaming hands. Iceman's slide soon disappeared. Cyclops was trying to shoot Sunspot down but to no avail, Jean was blocking his attack. Matt tried to counter attack using his telekinesis as a weapon. The two forced each other to the ground, both grimacing and trying desperately to win. Rogue panted as she ran up to Jubilee and whispered in her ear. She nodded. Unleashing her fireworks Jubilee had trapped Shadowcat. Rogue attacked her from behind and touched her face. Seconds later she disappeared through the floor. Kitty phased her way through Jubilee's attacks but soon fell victim when Wolfsbane accidentally landed on her.  

"Oww." She whined. "We're like on the same team!" she pouted. She phased through the floor. The simulation was of forest terrain and with Kitty's powers Rogue slipped easily through the other teams defenses. She spied their flag on a tree branch and leapt up to get it. 

She whirled to see Jean coming toward her. 

"Lookin' fer this?" Rogue asked waving the flag. The simulation ended. 

"Team one wins." Logan shouted.  Rogue dropped the flag only to be hoisted into the air by Iceman and Kurt. 

"Put me down!" she yelled. Kurt pretended not to hear her as Bobby and Jubilee lifted her higher. Sam and Rahne gave high fives to the rest of the team. 

"If ya don't put me d Ah'm gonna make you wish you were part of the Brotherhood!" Rogue screeched. Kurt smiled at Bobby and BAMFED away. Suddenly unbalanced Rogue began to topple over but Iceman ducked under and saved her.  Rogue growled and leapt down, chasing after her foster brother. 

For a weekend day the mall wasn't that crowded. Matt, Tabby, Kitty and Amara wandered around until Amara and Kitty saw some pointless accessory they couldn't live without. 

Matt and Tabs wandered aimlessly around until the smell of pizza captured their attention and they sat down to eat lunch. They ate in silence when a loud **_crash_** was heard and people began to scream.

Translations: 

Mierda: Shit

Maldito a sea: Damnit

Vete a la mierda: Fuck off


	6. By The Pricking Of My Thumbs, Something ...

**Reviews are needed!!! Please Review, and thanks to all of those who keep reviewing. It is thanks to you that the story continues…..**

And the title of this chapter comes form Shakespeare. It illustrates anticipation and anxiety. 

Matt's heads snapped upward as frightened shoppers ran past. Tabby jumped out of her seat and grabbed one by the arm.

"What's going on?" she asked. The customer didn't have a chance to respond because a large piece of plaster fell from the ceiling and shattered on the floor. Matt looked upwards, the walls were cracking and the ceiling was falling apart. People ran horrified as they tried to shield themselves from the projectiles. Matt raised his hands and held the falling material in the air. The weight was incredible and pain began to cascade down his spine. 

            "Get out!" Tabitha screamed to the people who had stopped momentarily to stare. Matt fell to his knees as the more material from above began to drop. Tabby began throwing small bombs at people to scare them into running again. Kitty and Amara raced toward them.

            Instantly Kitty began phasing people through the crumbling walls. Amara took a more direct plan and blew a hole in one of the walls big enough to escape through. Matt's shield was beginning to falter. Sweat dripped down onto his collar. 

            "Matt!" Tabby yelled. "Stop. Its too much!"  She pulled at his arms but he would not relent. Perspiration dripped into his eyes. As the mall cleared, all three girls had to pull him to his feet and drag him outside. News crews had already assembled around the falling building and were talking to the mall's employees and walkers. The interviewees were waving excitedly and yelling. Kitty listened to one tell how a "brown haired young man kept the ceiling from collapsing on top of everyone." The reporter asked more questions but Kitty didn't stick around to listen. She grabbed Tabby and Amara and pulled Matt to his feet. 

            "Lets go!" she whispered. She phased them through a gate and they slumped behind a clump of bushes. Matt's eyes rolled around in their sockets as he slipped in and out of consciousness. 

            "What the hell is going on?" Boom Boom hissed. 

            "We need to get home." Amara said, staring at Matt's tall figure sprawled about the grass. Kitty's thoughts screamed out to the professor and it was mere seconds before he answered. 

            "He's like sending Logan with a van." She rasped. "Elevate his head." Tabby lifted Matt's head to her lap. Kitty poured some of her bottled water into his mouth and it slid down his throat but had no other affect. Tabby ripped off her over shirt and poured water onto it. She dabbed his head with the wet cloth but he didn't respond. Amara pressed her head against is chest. "He has a regular pulse." She said, trying to be of help. A few moments later Logan pulled the van up behind them and jogged over to them. He asked no questions and picked Matt up and laid him in the backseat. 

            Tabby sat with him as Logan sped down the road, but when she shrieked Logan's sensitive ears almost caused him to drive off the road. 

            "He's starting to turn silver!" Tabby said. That eerie silver light enveloped Matt's frame as he lay unconscious. Logan looked in the rear view mirror. 

            "Take the wheel half-pint." He grunted as he unbuckled and worked his way into the backseat. 

            "What?!" Kitty almost screamed. "Mr. Logan, I can't drive!" she said. 

            "Learn." He shot at her. Kitty frantically climbed into the driver's seat and slid her foot onto the gas pedal. The van lurched forward and began racing toward the institute. Amara prayed that there were no police around. 

            Careening around a corner Kitty nearly side swiped another car but pulled off at the last second. As they neared the institute Jean and Storm met them at the gate. Logan and Scott lifted Matt and carried him to the infirmary. The two men laid Matt on a bed where Hank had prepared an EEG scan. His large blue hands hooked tiny receivers to Matt's scalp and the green line on the monitor began to flick up and down. Xavier watched his young charge. Kurt and Rogue had come running when they heard what happened. Slowly the room began to fill with students until the professor broke his trance and made them leave. 

            Darkness fell around the mansion. Matt had made no improvement. Tabby had long since left his bedside, but one had come to watch over him. The figure waited patiently at his bedside. Her eyes gazing at his face. Calmly she took a wet rag and placed it on his forehead. Footsteps could be head stealing quietly down the hall. Another figure entered the room only to stop abruptly when they saw someone else at Matt's bed. 

            "Uh, sorry Storm, Ah didn't know anyone was here." Storm looked up from her position at Matt's side. She stood up, her hair flowing gracefully down to her side.

            "Watch over him." She said. "Keep the rag cool." She placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder as she left. Rogue walked over and sat in the chair. Matt's eyes didn't do so much as flicker. 

            "Ah'm sorry." She said putting her hand on his. "Ah should have been there."  

            The sun peaked behind the mansion. As they got ready for school some of the students filed in to see Matt but he remained comatose. In reality Evan and Kurt spent more time with him than Tabby. 

            "What's with that?" Evan asked Scott as they strode down the hallway. Scott shrugged. "Everybody deals with it differently."

            Logan paced the ground where half of the mall had been standing only a day ago. The earth was flawless, no ruptures, or rifts tore its face. He established the mind link with Xavier. 

            _It wasn't Avalanche, there ain't any tears in the ground._

_            Alright, report again if you find anything._

Logan sniffed the air but no scent stood out among the thousands that mingled in his nostrils. 

            At Bayville High Rogue sat in the back tapping her pencil uninterestedly on her desk. Jean sat a few rows ahead of her. 

            _Do you think it was the Brotherhood?_ Rogue asked silently.

            _No, I've been keeping track of Logan's mind link. It wasn't Avalanche._ Both girls felt a twinge of anxiety. If it wasn't the Brotherhood who was it?

**Please Review!!! ****If there aren't enough reviews there is no motivation, and then no story. So please please please review I live off of them. **


	7. Awakenings and Strong Emotions

Matt's eyes slowly opened. He gazed around the room as the memories came back. Stretching he ran a hand through his hair, old habits _do _come back. He gradually sat up and let his feet fall to the icy floor. The mansion was quiet and Matt strolled from the infirmary. He knew all of the adults would give him hell for not staying in bed but he wasn't one to wait. The halls were quiet as Matt strolled up to his room and showered. 

            As he pulled his pants on Matt's head nearly exploded. 

            _Damn professor! _He thought. Xavier quickly apologized for startling his student. 

            _I would like to speak with you as soon as possible. _The professor said. Matt sighed and threw his shirt over his shoulder, too tired and hot to put it on. He descended the stairs and walked into Xavier's study, shaking the last bits of weariness from his head. Xavier eyed him curiously when he saw his half naked appearance but he smiled warmly and invited Matt to sit on the couch.  

            "What you did was commendable Matthew." Xavier said. Matt shrugged. "Putting others before yourself took courage, you could have easily slipped out without risking harm to yourself."

            "Just doing things your way." Matt said. "Kitty and Amara did most of the work." He said feeling slightly embarrassed at the praise he was receiving. The professor smiled. "The others will be back in a few hours, I suggest you catch up on some rest."

            Matt lazed on the couch flipping channels when Logan and Ororo walked in. They both eyed him for he was still not wearing a shirt. 

            "How are you feeling?" Storm asked gently sitting down next to him. He shrugged, as Logan sat on the nearest armchair and placed a heavily booted foot over a knee. Ororo placed a hand on Matt's forehead. 

            "Your fever has broken." She smiled. 

            "Careful," Matt said, "Evan might think I'm trying to steal his aunt for my own." As he finished his sentence Tabitha, Rahne, Jubilee and Bobby came trudging through the entryway. Seeing their comrade awake they bounded over to him. Tabby flopped onto the couch next to him. 

            "How ya feeling?" Bobby questioned. Matt shrugged again. Jubilee and Rahne both sat farther away. Matt grinned inwardly. His bare chest was making both of the younger girls uncomfortable. 

            "I don't bite, I swear." He said. "Not like some people." Rahne giggled at his remark. Storm and Logan left, much to Tabby's delight and she was soon lying against Matt. 

            "Where are the others?" he asked. 

            "They'll be here soon." Bobby said. As his words formed Jean, Rogue, Scott, and Kurt came in, followed by a throng of other students. There was much talking when everyone saw that their teammate was no longer comatose. Rogue stepped in for a few moments but quickly slipped away, unobserved by everyone. The talking subsided and everyone left to go do different things. 

            Matt and Tabby slowly walked across the grounds. Tabby was busily talking about a boy in one of her classes who wouldn't stop hitting on her. Matt's mind wandered until Tabitha went silent waiting for a response. 

            "Doesn't that like bother you?" she said. Matt's eyes drifted downward to hers. 

            Uh, yeah." He said trying desperately to piece together the broken bits of conversation he had heard. "He does it again I'll kick his ass." He said hoping for the right effect. Tabby just giggled. Matt stretched out his shoulders and groaned. 

            "You okay?" she asked. 

            "Yeah, my shoulders hurt though." He said through gritted teeth. Tabby pulled him onto the grass and rubbed his bare shoulders. He rolled his neck and smiled. 

            "Where would I be without you?" he asked. 

            In Xavier's office Logan and Ororo were all ensnared in a deep conversation. 

            "If it was not Lance who or what could have caused this destruction?" Storm asked. 

            "Good question." Xavier said rubbing his temples. "But we are no closer to learning that than we were 24 hours ago."

            Inside Rogue watched the two below. She glared at Matt's smiling face as it turned to face the blond girl. A slight knock on the door pulled her attention away from the window. Jean poked her head in. 

            "Can I come in?" she asked cautiously. 

            "Yeah sure." Rogue said. Jean sat on her bed and hugged her knees to her chest. 

            "You okay?" she asked. 

            "Ah'm fahne, why?" Rogue's dark green eyes searched Jeans face for a hidden motive but genuine concern filled the features of the other girl. 

            No reason." She said. "Just wanted to know if you were okay, you know after finally touching someone." Rogue shot her a quick glare. 

            "Why wouldn't Ah be okay?" she asked. Jean stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. 

            "Rogue, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met, you have to deal with things people have never dreamed of. Its okay to have emotions." Rogue shook her hand off. 

            "Not for some." She said walking out of the room and leaving Jean on the bed, nervously biting her lip. 

**I'm on my knees begging for reviews. Please Review!!!**


	8. Waves of Anger

Forced back into the infirmary Matt sat silently on the bed as Hank checked the EEG scan.  
  
"You shouldn't just get up and leave Matt." Hank said scanning the computer monitor.  
  
"It was just an overload, I'm fine now, I rested, it's done with." Matt protested. Hanks smiled at Matt's resilience. "Go to school." He said.  
  
  
  
Rogue shoved her books haphazardly into her locker and slammed the door. It banged shut and swung back open. She reshuffled her books and pressed the door harder. It wouldn't close. Letting out an aggravated groan she threw down her bag and slammed both fists into the metal door.  
  
"Temper temper." A rich voice said behind her. Rogue spun around to see a boy, man, really about her age. He reached past her and lifted some of her books out of the way and closed the door.  
  
"Now was that so hard?" he asked. She blushed.  
  
"Having a rough day?" he inquired. She dug around in her bag.  
  
"Ya could say that." She mumbled.  
  
"Danny." He said extending a hand. She looked up at him. He flashed a pearly white smile. His black hair was gelled smoothly forward, but his skin was lighter. Lighter than Matt's, she thought.  
  
"Rogue." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Were your parents high when they named you." He caught a hint of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Its sorta a nickname." She said  
  
"Do I get to know your real name?" he asked. She looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"No"  
  
"Fair enough. Well Rogue, can you show me to my next class, I have no idea where it is." She saw his smile and nodded her head.  
  
As the lunch bell rang Rogue and Danny came walking out of their class. Rogue, having fulfilled her duty was about to leave when Danny caught her arm.  
  
"Do you want to go to lunch?" he asked. She was a little taken aback by his question. As she turned to face him Evan came around the corner.  
  
"C'mon Rogue, lets go, Kurt is waiting." He said.  
  
"Uh, sorry Danny Ah cant. Ah promised mah friends Ah'd go out with them." She said. He shrugged.  
  
"But ya can come with us if ya want." She said. The three of them walked through the corridors to lunch.  
  
Matt loved morning at the institute. The sun peeking in through his window and the sound of everyone getting up and talking. Matt pulled a shirt out of his closet but halted abruptly to the sound of Kitty and Rogue coming down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, he's new." Rogue was saying. "And he's kinda cute." Matt pressed an ear to his door. A twinge of jealousy ran through him but he pushed it to the back of his mind.  
  
Lunch came and Tabby sat on Matt's lap. He kissed her but soon returned to his food and she to her gossip. However, they both snapped to attention when Rogue walked up flanked by a young man. He was a shorter than Matt, as most were, and he had black hair that was gelled forward and spiked.  
  
"Hey y'all." Rogue said. "This is Danny." There was a chorus of 'hey' and 'nice to meet you.' Danny flashed a smile and sat down next to Rogue. They sat around and talked for a while but when Danny put his arm around Rogue's shoulder Matt got up and left. Tabby didn't even seem to notice his departure but Jean did. She followed him to his locker.  
  
"She is allowed to do that you know." She said quietly. Matt cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Why don't you just face it?" she said.  
  
"What?" he asked angrily. "Dump Tabby just because I can touch Rogue? What kind of asshole does that make me?" he said, his irritation growing. He turned to walk away.  
  
"Its not just because you can touch her." Jean called after him. He stopped. "You know that isn't it Matt."  
  
"You might think so." He said.  
  
"What happened to what you said before?" Jean asked incredulously. "I know you better than that Matt. You and I both know its not just because of your power." Matt's usually calm and laid back exterior was faltering.  
  
"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked, things around him were starting to move. Jean put a hand on his shoulder. "Only you can decide that." She whispered. "But you better do it quick and stop leading her on." With that Jean left for her next class. Matt sighed and slammed his fist into his locker. He stalked down the hallway. He saw Danny talking to a few people. The black haired boy waved them off as Matt approached.  
  
"Rogue is something different isn't she?" Danny said smiling. Matt glared at him.  
  
"Why?" he asked. "Should it matter?" with that he strode down the hall. Danny looked fiercely after Matt, whose image began dance in what seemed to be waves of heat. 


	9. The Healing of a Friend

**Sorry I've been gone so long guys, I had to write a story for my English calss and it took up all my time. Anyway, Review!!!!!! I didn't get enough reviews last time. **

School the next day was unbearable for Matt. He wanted nothing more than for everyone to forget that he existed. And he wanted to forget that _they_ existed. Officially Danny had not asked Rogue out yet, but Matt feared that he would. In class Matt did nothing but stare blankly out of the window. His mind wandered, from Tabby slowly to Rogue. Angrily he pushed her out of his thoughts. Why should he care if Rogue had a boyfriend? Tabby was enough for him. He forced himself to think of how pretty Tabitha was, and about all of her small quirks. When lunch came Matt made a late entrance, making sure Rogue was at the table before he was. He walked smoothly up, as if her were James Bond in a bar full of wanting women. Tabitha met him half way and Matt kissed her for a good minute before they went to sit down. 

The group was silent for a minute. Never had Matt displayed that much affection in public, he was usually the one forcing Tabby to take a breath. Rogue said nothing and stirred at her food. Danny approached, smiling as usual, Matt thought. He greeted everyone and pulled up a chair. He smiled for Rogue and they began talking. Matt glared furiously at Danny and kissed Tabitha again. Instead of being curious as to why, she merely kissed him back, pleased that she was rubbing off on him. 

Kurt coughed absently and caused everyone to draw attention away from the scene at hand. 

"Well. I gotta go make up a test." Danny said standing up. "See ya all later." He stood and left. 

"Ah gotta go too." Rogue said. "I need to drop by mah locker." She said as she walked away. Matt told Tabby he had to go to the bathroom and followed Rogue back into the school. As she opened her locker he popped up next to her. 

"He seems nice." He said leaning back against the metal doors. 

"He is." Rogue said brushing the hair from her face.

"So, uhh, you guys dating or what?" Matt asked feeling his eyes turn green with every word. 

"Why would you care Rakes?" she said angrily. "You have Tabby, why don't ya leave me alone?!" she spat.  

"Because." He said pulling her arm back as she turned to leave. She slammed into him and tried to quickly regain her balance but Matt wouldn't let go of her arm. 

"He's going to want to touch you." Matt said. His brown hair fell in front of his stormy eyes. "Then what are you going to tell him?" 

"Its none of your damn business Matt." Rogue said furiously. "Keep outta mah way." With that she ripped her arm from his grip and stormed angrily off.

Matt sat alone, on the grounds, a slight breeze picked up and pulled gently at his hair. He ran his hand through it and sat back against a tree. Matt didn't even notice when Jamie came over and flopped down beside him. 

"Something wrong? He asked. 

"Hey kid." Matt said, not taking his eyes of the horizon. 

"What's wrong Matt?" Jamie asked again tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. 

"Its complicated." Matt replied, his stormy blue eyes turned to look at the youth next to him. 

"You guys never tell me anything." Jamie said. "I'm old enough to understand." He said quietly. Matt tousled his hair. 

"I know you are." Matt tried to think of a way to word his problem so that Jamie wouldn't loose interest, and so he didn't get any private information, and mostly to make the poor kid feel included. 

"Uh, say there's this puppy, and you want the puppy, but you already have a dog, and there is someone else who wants the puppy but you are afraid he will hurt the puppy and no one knows what the puppy wants." Matt finished.  Jamie looked at Matt skeptically. 

"Its about a girl isn't it." He said. Matt smiled. 

"Yeah." He said. 

"Don't you still like Tabby?" Jamie asked, his innocence hit Matt hard as if he had been kicked in the stomach. 

"Yeah," he said. "I still like Tabby."  Jean walked silently up behind them. 

"Hi Jean." Jamie said as he heard her come up behind them. 

"Hey Jamie." She said, smiling warmly down at him. "Rahne is looking for you." Jamie got up to leave. 

"Hey Matt," he said turning around. "Maybe you should ask the puppy what it thinks." He said running off. Matt sighed. 

"The puppy isn't exactly talking to me." He said to himself.  Jean knelt down and put a hand on Matt's shoulder. He looked up at her and those stormy blue eyes that had been staring at the horizon a few moments ago. The emotions trapped within made Jean want to hug him. 

"Help me Red." Was all he said. She sat down in the grass and he put a comforting arm around him. To anyone watching it may have looked like she was advancing upon him but Jean knew the power of feeling and touch. He laid his head on her shoulder. She leaned up against the tree and Matt lay down on the grass with his face to the clouds and his head resting in her lap. They stayed that way all for hours, soaking up each others' lost emotions. The clouds left them and the light began to dwindle into dusk. But they stayed there for each other, until darkness fell across the mansion. 

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	10. Distrust

Logan finished his coffee and picked up a newspaper. The police were giving the starving media dogs a story about the mall's collapse. Weakened structure, water damage, it went on. Storm glided silently into the kitchen.  

"The professor would like you to go and search for evidence." She said calmly. Logan grunted a reply. He set down the paper and put on his jacket. 

Where the mall once stood trucks were now carrying away the rubble. Logan slipped in and out of the remains, searching for a clue. He ignored the scraps and went straight to the base of the building. His hands ran along the supports and he examined everything he could find. Logan found something odd, there were no cracks from water or weakened structure. In fact, it looked as if the entire building had fallen from being hit from the outside. Logan hit his communicator. 

"Chuck, we got a problem."

Danny sat in class. In front of him Pietro was mimicking the teacher who was becoming very frustrated. 

"Mr. Maximoff!" he snapped. "For the sake of your classmates shut your mouth and sit down!" Danny laughed, as well as the rest of the class. 

"What's so funny yo?" Todd asked, waking up from his nap. The teacher threw his hands up in the air. "Shut up and stay in your seats! I am going to the office to make copies of your pop quiz!" he stormed out of the room. Todd laughed and leapt into the air, he landed with a crash on the teacher's desk. Danny pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. Todd was still leaping around the classroom when he thumped onto the desk behind Danny. He snatched the piece of paper with his tongue. 

"Give that back!" Danny shouted standing up. Todd hopped away.

"Ooh, a love note yo!" he said gleefully. "Hey Pietro, look at this, he's writing to Rogue!" Pietro zipped by and stole the note from his comrade. 

"You guys know Rogue?" Danny asked stopping his mad chase after Toad. 

"Know her?" Todd said. "She lived with us, but she spent every night in my room." He grinned. Pietro slapped him on the head. 

"You wish." He said. 

"Rogue used to live with you?"  Danny asked. "Why?" 

"Cause she's a mut-" Todd began to say but Pietro clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"We have some things in common." He said. 

"Like what?" Danny asked stepping closer to the speed demon. "You guys are mutants." He said plainly. 

"You got a problem with that?" Toad asked indignantly. Danny stepped back as Todd shoved his face into Danny's. 

"No, I think it's kinda cool actually." He said. 

"Good." Pietro said. "Cause Rogue's a mutie too." Danny sat down silently. 

"Forget her yo, you wont be able to score." Todd said cheerfully.

"I don't care about that." Danny said, Pietro shook his head.   

"No man, you wont even be able to kiss her." He said. "Cause if ya do you aint waking up." 

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, his disappointment showing through. 

"That's her mutation yo, she can never touch anyone without hurtin' em." 

Danny looked up at Pietro. The silver haired boy nodded his head. 

"Don't worry man, hang with me, I always got girls on me." He said smoothing down his hair. "Come to lunch with us today and I'll show you how its done." He handed Danny back the note. When class let out Danny crumpled up the letter and threw it away. 

Rogue sat alone at the table. Danny was supposed to meet her here. About ten minutes ago…. She got up and shoved her lunch tray into the trash. Jackass. She was about to walk out of the courtyard when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rogue!" Danny was running up behind her. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to stay after class to talk to a teacher." He panted. Rogue looked at him, and for a moment he thought she would see through his lie that he had actually been hanging out with Pietro. But apparently she missed it. Danny tried to put his arm around her shoulder but she shrugged it off. 

"Its okay Rogue, I know about you." He said quietly. She spun around. 

"Who told you?" she asked angrily. 

"Calm down its okay, I heard someone in class talking about you." Danny said putting his arm back on her shoulder. 

"Was it Matt?" she asked, almost hoping that Matt had tried to scare him off, it made her feel cared about, something strange to her. Danny lifted an eyebrow. 

"No, it wasn't Matt." Danny sighed. "You know I don't think he likes me." He said. 

"He's just a little over protective, nothing to worry about." She mumbled. 

"Well at least you don't have to see him all day or live with him or anything like that." He laughed, easing away the tension. 

"Yeah. Its not like I have to live with him." She echoed. Danny slid an arm around her waist. He spoke into her ear and she laughed. Matt glared at Danny from around the corner. His hand went out and a rock hit Danny under the foot as he was walking. Matt smiled as the black haired boy tripped but quickly regained his composure. 

Matt and Tabby sat in the T.V. room as Evan and Ray flipped channels. Rahne lay on the floor sniffing the smells on the carpet. Occasionally her tail would wag when they flipped past Animal Planet. Tabby was laying on the couch, her head resting on Matt, he ran his hands through her hair but all he could think about was how much he wanted to hurt Danny. 

_I should be happy for her, if he makes her happy it should be okay._ He thought to himself. But he kept seeing Danny put his arm around Rogue, and he saw him hurting her. Although Danny had done nothing to harm Rogue Matt's subconscious wanted to believe that he would, so Matt could rush in and save her. Matt shook his head. 

_If he makes her happy…._ He thought, trying to get the thoughts from his mind. He looked down at Tabby and kissed her, trying to keep her in his head, and to push Rogue away. She leaned upward and kissed him back, pleased with all the attention they were getting from the other people in the room. Rahne made a whine of annoyance. 

"Get a room guys." Evan said. 

"If you insist." Tabby said bouncing off the couch and dragging Matt behind her. Boom Boom dragged him all the way up to her bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. 

"Come on Teke." She said wrestling around. He calmly held her back with no hands and kissed her forehead. 

"Are you this much trouble all the time?" he asked. She nodded. 

Logan sat with Xavier in his office. Ororo was there as well sitting placidly on the couch. 

"So there was no internal structural damage?" Xavier asked. Logan nodded. 

"It was as if it had been hit from the outside, but there were no reports about anything. The damn thing just collapsed out of nowhere."

"Are you sure Avalanche wasn't a possibility?" Storm asked. Xavier nodded. 

"Kurt saw him at a fast food restaurant with the rest of the Brotherhood." Xavier said, rubbing his temples. Logan spoke up. 

"Can you run a scan to pick up mutant brainwaves that were near the hall that day?" he asked. 

"I suppose I could." The professor said. "Why?"

"Just a hunch." Logan said leaving the room. 

Rogue sat with Danny in the park. She could feel the sun warming her. Danny was strangely silent. 

"If Ah bother you go ahead and leave." Rogue said quietly. Danny turned to her. 

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked. Rogue pulled a strand of ashen hair from her face. 

"You can go find friends that you can touch." She said. "Ah can't even shake your hand." Danny exhaled. 

"Rogue, will you go out with me?"

Matt stalked angrily out of his room. Kitty had just spread the word of Rogue's new relationship. The Rage in Matt's body burned through his blood and tore through his mind. If Danny so much as harmed a hair on her head……

Matt, the peaceful, laid back, easy going guy was now fuming. As he walked down the halls things began to jump in the air. Jean cam out of her room and stopped in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders. 

 "Matt, calm down." She said soothingly. Matt tried to ignore her but she kept on. 

"Matt listen to me, let this go." Matt kissed her on the head. 

"Thanks Red." He said. But his anger still ran strong. 

As Matt pulled into the parking lot he nearly ripped the emergency brake from the X-Jeep. He stalked into the building and waited by Danny's locker. As the other man approached Matt glared at him and unknowingly flexed his arm muscles. Danny frowned when he saw him. 

"You hurt her and I will hunt you down." He growled. Danny showed his temper for the first time. 

"Its none of your goddamned business." He said. Matt turned to walk away. "And if you're interested, hurting Rogue isn't on my agenda."

Matt strode down the hallway. He slowly regained his composure. _Damnit! How could I let myself lose control like that!_ He cursed himself. He sat down in his desk and hit his head on its surface. _Now she will never talk to me._

            Danny was pissed now, how was he supposed to be with Rogue if Matt kept getting in the way. The metal on his locker began to screech in protest as it crumpled in on itself.

            Rogue walked to class, depression was eating at her consciousness. She was happy that she had Danny, of course she should be, right? She pushed the thoughts to he side of her head and continued down the hall. 

            In another wing on the school Tabby sat in her desk. Pietro was next to her. They wasted no time with class but used the time to flirt until the bell rang. Tabby teasingly ran a hand over Pietro's leg. He smoothed down his white hair and smiled. 


	11. New Roomates

Xavier sat at Cerebro. An image of a young man spun in front of him. Logan stalked up from behind. 

            "You sure that's him Chuck?" he asked. Xavier nodded. 

            "It leaves all questions answered." The professor said. "He is the one that collapsed the walls. His powers must have spun out of control, so far I can see no reason why the damage would be intentional."

            Matt and Tabby strolled down the hallway. The sun was warming the grass and spread the heat throughout their bodies as they left the front door. They walked together, silently, taking in the scenery. They passed the pool and Matt bent down to test the water. 

            Tabby smirked and pushed him into the waves. He yelped as he splashed into the pool. She laughed until tears ran from her eyes. Recovering quickly Matt dove down to the bottom of the pool. He held his breath and opened his eyes. Tabby's image was dancing in the waves. Slowly Matt let himself float to the surface, his body sprawled out, using his teke to keep him afloat. Tabby's smile vanished. 

            "Matt?" she cried. He floated silently in the water. "MATT!" Tabby was screaming now. When no response came she jumped into the water and swam over to him. She took his face in her hands and called his name again. She began dragging him towards the edge when suddenly he spit water into her face. Before she could recover he kissed her and dragged her under the water. They stayed intertwined until their air ran out and Matt lifted them to the surface. 

            Tabby slapped his face. 

            "Oww!" he yelled, massaging his jaw. 

            "Serves you right you bastard." She said. "You scared the shit out of me!" before Matt could respond they heard Scott calling. He came running up, Jean close behind.  Tabby pressed her mouth again Matt's and dove under once more.  

            "Weird." Scott said scratching his head. "I thought I heard yelling." 

            When both had successfully dried themselves off and changed clothes Tabby and Matt went to dinner with the rest of the team. When there was a lull in the conversation Xavier cleared his throat. 

            "I have some news." He said. Everyone stopped and gazed at him. He felt their eyes wander across his face. "I believe I know what-um, who collapsed the mall." Matt, Kitty, Amara, and Tabby all leaned in closer. 

            "There are traces of a new mutant, whose dormant powers have suddenly sprung to life. He could very well be an asset to the team." 

            "Who is it professor?" Jean asked, her curiosity spreading. 

            "A young man called Danny Nelson." 

Rogue's fork dropped. Matt could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. 

            "Danny Professor?" she asked in shock. Xavier raised an eyebrow. 

            "Do you know this young man?" he asked.  

            "Uh, yeah she does professor, we all like _know_ him, he's Rogue's boyfriend." Kitty said, breaking the silence. Matt's head whipped around to stare at the little brunet. Xavier sat back in his chair. 

            Matt's clock read 2:30 a.m. He rolled over in bed. Sleep would not come. He threw his blankets off and stood up. He shivered as the cold air hit his bare chest. Matt was grateful for the knee long shorts he wore. Creeping down the hallway he stopped at Rogue's room. He could see both her and Kitty, soundly sleeping in their beds. Kitty's words ran over in his head. _He's Rogue's boyfriend._ He slumped against the wall and sank to the ground. A soft padding noise stole into his ears. He whirled around to see a dark figure coming down the hall. He could make out the features, and a tail swishing back and forth. He heard Wolfsbane sniff in surprise as she encountered his scent. Quickly she morphed back to herself. 

            "Matt?" she called out into the darkness. He answered quietly. 

            "What are yiu doin' up so late?" she asked. 

            "Just taking a walk." He mumbled. Rahne shifted back.

            "Then you can come with me." She said wagging her tail. 

  
            They talked for two hours. Rahne had the wisdom of her wolf counterparts running deep in her blood. They sat outside on the cool grass as the moon wound down, its light spreading to the far corners of the property. Rahne's silence of the matter to the others that morning left Matt feeling like someone besides Jean would listen and actually care. The fact of the matter was the younger girls found it fun comfort him, but hey, they were young so he humored them. 

            Danny followed Pietro and Lance up a long driveway to a beat up old boarding house. His thoughts flew back to his parents and their last words to him before he was thrown out of his own home. Hell, he thought, I cant stay with Mike and his folks forever. Really, what choice did he have? Lance pushed the door open and let Danny step past him. The walls were dirty and crumbling, but it was roomy. Danny could deal with it. 

            "Your room is up here." Pietro said as he zipped past. Danny followed him up the stairs and down the hall. They reached a door that had a rather large dent in it and they stepped inside.  Danny set his bag down on a rather beat up old bed and stretched out.

            "This place all to yourselves and no girl members?" he smirked. Pietro snickered. 

"I don't need to worry, I have the bathroom at school, the hotties all know which stall it is." He turned and left. 

            "Hope those 'hotties' are girls." Danny called after him.  


	12. Refusal

Xavier waited as Rogue stepped quietly into the room and sat down. 

            "Rogue, I don't want to push this matter, but I would like to ask you how you would feel if Danny were to come live here." Xavier said. "I know there would be tension for various reasons, but I think we could make an asset out of Danny." 

Rogue took in a breath. "There's no problem with me professor." She sighed. "Its Matt you should be worried about." She added under her breath. If the professor heard her he made no indication. 

            "Anyway, if you don't mind, I would like you to be the one to try and coax Danny to come live here." He said. Rogue shrugged as she headed for the door. 

"No problem."

Danny lay awake on his bed. The silence of the night was interrupted by the wind lashing at the window. The house creaked in protest. Danny smirked in the darkness. His eyes gleamed as he thought of his girlfriend. Her image flashed in his mind. The hair, the eyes, the entire figure illuminated his thoughts. He was meeting her before school in a few hours time.   

The cars whipped in and out of the school parking lot as the noisy social scene of the superficial population began to fill the halls. Danny, Lance, Pietro and the rest of the Brotherhood filed out of the van. 

"You wanna go key Kelly's car yo?" Todd asked leaping about impatiently. 

"Nah, that's alright man, you go ahead." Danny shook his head. The others strode away to go wreak havoc in some way. Danny slipped around a corner and waited out of sight, where someone was to meet him. A minute passed. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a bouncing figure and waved her over. A girl about sixteen wearing a pink tank top and a push up bra bounded up to Danny and hugged him. 

"Hey babe." Danny said as he kissed her.  She pushed her blond hair from her face. 

"Hey."

Matt propped his book up on his desk and let himself nod off. The whine of the teacher wound past his head and dripped down among the other students. Tabby looked across the row to see his brown hair fall in front of closed eyes. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. She flicked it to his desk. The sleeping man didn't notice as the note hit his desk and slid. Tabby's face contorted in frustration. The desk between them was empty so when the teacher turned his back to face the blackboard she slid into the seat next to him. She put her arm down and shot a tiny spark at him. Matt's eyes snapped open. He looked to his right to see Boom Boom frowning at him. He picked up the folded piece of paper and carefully undid the creases.  

What is wrong with you? You almost never sleep in class. Are we still on for after school? Meet me at the flagpole at lunch.

Matt looked at her and smiled but promptly went back to sleep. Tabby frowned and slapped him upside the head. Matt didn't bother to move. 

Rogue slipped down the hallway in search of Danny. She found him emptying his books into his locker. 

"Hey." She said. He looked up and smiled. 

"Hey." 

"Ah want to talk to ya if ya aren't to busy/" she smiled. He stopped.

"What?"

"Danny, Ah know about you, about what happened at the mall if—" Danny pulled her into an empty classroom. 

"That was an accident. I never wanted that to happen." He said earnestly. Rogue removed his hand from her sleeve.

"Its okay, its happened to some of us too, but if you listen there is a way to make sure it doesn't happen again." She sat down in a desk and he followed her. 

"Danny, the Xavier can help, he trains us all, he helped Scott and Jean and Evan, he can help you so you don't cause anymore problems." Her eyes searched his for an answer but he was silent. 

"Xavier says ya can come live with us if ya want, at the mansion, to learn to control your powers. You could live with us." She finished lamely. Danny frowned. 

"I would Rogue, but I cant." He continued before she could ask why. "I know Matt lives there and I already have a great offer on a place to live and I can't turn it down. I'm sorry." 

Rogue nodded. "Its alraht. I didn't expect ya to come anyway, what with Matt being such an asshole. Anyway, I didn't make the professor any guarantees, so its no big deal. I gotta go, meeting Risty for lunch, later." Rogue turned and left. 

Danny watched her leave and smiled. He go up and went to his locker. She was there waiting for him, her blond hair curled around her shoulders. 

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded. 


	13. Wounds That Wont Heal

Matt watched a mass of students leave the school compound. Tabby sat beside him, immersed in a superficial conversation with Amara. He got up and walked away, totally ignored by the two girls. He searched the compound for Rogue, or Risty, or even Danny, someone who would know where she was. He groaned when he saw Danny first.  
  
"Damnit." He said to himself as he prepared to walk over. He stopped dead when he saw whom Danny was with. Matt recognized her as the girl from one of his classes. What was her name? Jessie? Something like that. Matt watched from around the corner as Danny leaned forward and kissed her. An almost gleeful emotion pumped into Matt's blood. He had caught a fox in a chicken house. Matt realized his opportunity and ran to his locker to grab his camera for his photography class and slid through the halls out to the compound again. Danny and Jessie were gone.  
  
"Shit!" he cried.  
  
"Vhat is wrong?" Kurt asked, coming up from behind. Matt jumped.  
  
"Oh, forgot my homework for next hour." Matt lied.  
  
Three days passed, still no sighting of Danny and his new girlfriend. Matt began to carry his camera to ever class, intent on getting a picture of Danny cheating. He was so absorbed he never noticed Rogue stealing glances at him.  
  
"Ah can't stand Matt." Rogue bitched at Jean.  
  
"Why not?" The redhead asked. "I thought you wanted him to leave you alone."  
  
"Leave me alone yeah, but Ah thought he would still acknowledge my existence." Said the goth. "Ah hoped we could still be friends."  
  
"Have you said anything to him?" inquired Jean. Rogue was silent.  
  
Matt slunk around the bleachers. Quickly he snapped a few pictures. Bingo, he had what he needed. He finished off the role and went to the school's darkroom. Rogue and Danny sat with slurpies on a hill near the football field. Matt and Tabby didn't even notice them until they were nearly on top of the couple.  
  
"Hey guys." Tabby said. "What are you doing here all alone?" she teased.  
  
"Same thing as you." Rogue shot back, irritated.  
  
"Say that now." Tabby said as she kissed Matt. He pushed her away.  
  
"That's cold Tabby." He mumbled. Rogue glared at her.  
  
"So what's new with you Danny?" Matt smiled innocently. "Any new friends yet?" Danny grinned back.  
  
"Just a few." He replied.  
  
"Good to see you're fitting in fast." Matt tried to keep smiling but his fury began to burn freshly. He swung an arm around Tabby and left. Rogue was silent than spoke.  
  
"Danny, its not fair to you to have someone you cant even touch." She murmured. Danny took her hand in his.  
  
"Rogue, I would never leave you for something so shallow. I don't need to touch you to know you to know I like you."  
  
"But there are other girls-" " I don't care about other girls Rogue." Danny beamed.  
  
Pietro sat with Freddy around the table in the boarding house. He angrily tapped his white fingers against the scratched tabletop. "You sure it was him?" Pietro asked. Freddy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was Danny, they were holding hands." Fred smiled delightedly at himself for being the first to know something for possibly the first time in his life.  
  
"I thought I told him to stay away from the x-freaks." Quicksilver smoothed his white devil horns down. Lance threw open the front door and strutted in. Fred leapt up to tell him his news but Pietro slapped him upside the head and made a 'shh' motion. Lance didn't bother to look at them and went straight to his room.  
  
"Ow." Freddy winced rubbing his head. "Why'd ya do that?"  
  
"This is between us." Pietro said lowly. "Lance is already going to get us into trouble chasing Kitty. Besides, we play this right and we can have the x-freaks eating out of our palms." He sauntered off, leaving Freddy staring at is own bulky hand.  
  
Matt flipped through the photos on his desk. Danny with his new girlfriend, hugging her, kissing her, Matt had all the proof he needed, but he couldn't bring himself to show Rogue the pictures. A knock came at the door and hurriedly he shoved the photos into a manila folder, but a BAMF told him he hadn't moved fast enough because Kurt was now hanging from his light fixture staring at the picture in Matt's frozen hand. Kurt reappeared and took the photo from Matt. Slowly he opened the folder and looked at the rest. "Does she know?" he asked. Matt shook his head.  
  
"I want her to know, but I can't tell her." He said. "I've hated Danny ever since I met him, but she's happy right now." Matt sat down.  
  
"Ja, but what happens vhen she finds out? How happy will she be vhen she finds out someone she trusted lied to her?"  
  
"If I tell her she'll hate me even more." Matt shoved the picture into the folder and walked from is room. Kurt watched him go.  
  
Rogue turned at the knock at her door. She put down her brush and opened it a crack. Her stomach gave a small leap when she saw Matt's face. "Hi." He said, letting out a small breath.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Uh, can I come in?" Rogue opened the door and Matt stepped inside, she remained silent. Matt ran his hand over the back of his neck. "Listen, um, Rogue things have gotten really weird between us. I was an asshole, and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just overprotective. I never wanted to lose you for a friend." He stopped, he didn't know where he was going with this, and Rogue still hadn't said a thing to him.  
  
"I'm really sorry Rogue, and I want to apologize for Tabby, what she did was uncalled for." He brushed an ivory strand of hair from her face. His hand spread heat to her pale face. " I'm sorry too." She murmured.  
  
Kurt walked with Jean to the kitchen he was torn between telling the red head and porting upstairs to show Rogue the pictures. He leapt up the flight of steps but stopped short at Rogues door. Voices were mumbling on the other side. Disappointed he walked away. "Rogue, you trust me right?" Matt asked. She raised an eyebrow but nodded.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you." He was interrupted by Kitty poking her head through the door.  
  
"Its dinnertime." Said the bodiless head.  
  
"Just a minute." Rogue barked.  
  
"Jeez, like don't get pissed." Kitty said as she removed her head.  
  
"What is it?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Oh, nothing important." He said and left the room. 


	14. And The Volcano Blows

Rogue caught up with Matt after dinner. He was studying his psychology book, his head and wide shoulders bent over his desk, a small lamp lighting up the desk surface. She knocked lightly on the partially open door and stepped quietly in. His head snapped up from his book.

"Hey," he said softly, afraid if he said it any louder Rogue would scare her off. 

"What was so important that you needed to tell me?" she asked, sitting down on his bed. He turned his chair around to face her. 

"It really wasn't important." His dark hair fell in front of his overcast eyes, as if hiding the truth for him. 

"Ya wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't." she murmured. Matt stood up to his full six foot three inches. He tried to say something but there were no words, he pulled the file out of his desk and handed it to her. She looked at him curiously and opened it. She flipped through the first two pictures, her face turning from initial shock to a quickly flaring anger. She jerked herself off the bed and left the room. The pictures fluttered to the floor silently. Matt wanted to go after her, but his feet were frozen. 

Tabby opened Matt's door but he wasn't there. She called his name but only the rain hitting the window answered her. She stepped over to his bed, but slipped and nearly fell on something, she looked down to see the pictures. She smirked to herself. Inwardly, she had always been slightly jealous of Rogue, now she could hardly wait to through this in her face. 

Breakfast the next day was gong smoothly, a few lapses in conversation, but no one seemed to notice Rogue, except Matt. And Ray. 

"You seem pissier than usual today." He said heaping food onto his plate. Tabby smiled openly. 

"Didn't you guys hear?" she pulled out one of the pictures. "Little Roguey's boyfriend is cheating on her with the schools biggest slut!" she was gleeful. Rogue stood up so quickly her chair fell to the floor behind her. Matt's chair was soon lying next to it. 

"Where did you get that!" he snapped. Boom Boom smiled and waved the picture around. The whole table was silent. 

"Out of your room." She smirked. Rogue just shook her head, trying desperately not to run over to the blond and put her bare hands on her face until she had sucked every last bit of life out of her. 

"You bitch." Came the quiet reply. Her anger was beyond raging, she was in a strange calm and she merely strode out of the room. Everyone watched her leave. 

_"You self conceited stuck up, moronic, slutty, piece of shit!"_ Matt roared. The whole table was taken aback. "You cruel heartless, lying, conniving, cheating, scum sucking ass wipe! How could you do that? You are such a bitch! I don't know what I ever saw in you, you stupid whore. We're through!" Matt's eyes sparked with a rage far beyond that of anything anyone at the Institute had seen. Matt could have rivaled Logan in hate at that moment. Tabby was stunned speechless for a second. 

"I cant believe you." Matt finished in a threateningly quiet tone. With his anger vented, he left the room. 


End file.
